Aquaman vs May
Aquaman vs May is the first battle of the first season of Pacman's Death Battles. Interlude Wiz: In this world of ours, very few heroes have the uncanny ability to control creatures of the sea. Boomstick: Well, we finally found two characters who possess this power, and today they're gonna face off. Wiz: Aquaman, King of the Sea. Boomstick: And May, the fish-lover from Guilty Gear. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to determine their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Aquaman Wiz: In the town of Amnesty Bay, Maine, a young man named Arthur Curry was born as the son of the lighthouse keeper. Boomstick: You know how super heroes usually have those tragic backstories, with their parents dying and their girlfriends dying and their uncles dying? This... isn't one of them. Wiz: Yeah, he just... started to gain his powers with age. It seemed a bit bizarre, even for DC. Boomstick: Until his mother Atlanna revealed on her deathbed that she was the exiled Queen of Atlantis and that he was destined to rule the seven seas. Wiz: Then his father began to teach him how to control his powers, and that's the story of how he became Aquaman. Boomstick: Yeah... until the universe was reset during the Crisis of Infinite Earths. Wiz: After a strange turn of events, the origins of Aquaman were changed. He was now the illegitimate son of his mother and the immortal wizard Atlan, born unto the Atlantean Royal Family. Her mother was somehow impregnated by Atlan during a dream because she couldn't conceive a child with her husband. Boomstick: Then Atlanna's husband, King Trevis, saw the baby couldn't have been his due to his blonde hair. He put old Arthur in the coral reefs to die. Wiz: This time around, Curry had the ability to communicate with sea animals right away, and he was... raised by dolphins. Boomstick: But this change to his origin didn't change his powers. He could talk to fish, breathe underwater, he can see in the murkiest water, has enhanced hearing and smelling, and he has superhuman strength, stamina, speed, reflexes and durability. ''' Wiz: Aquaman is the greatest swimmer in the multiverse, and he's an expert at hand to hand combat. His signature weapon is the Trident of Neptune. It gives him sole power as King of the Sea, can control water and produce electricity and force fields. '''Boomstick: He also has the Waterbearer Hand, bestowed upon him by the Lady of the Lake when his left hand was bitten off by a piranha. It shoots jets of scalding water, transform into other weapons such as swords, has the power to heal, creates portals to other dimensions, increases the time he can spend out of water, and it kills anyone who it touches. I really don't get why people hate on Aquaman, this guy has some pretty tricked-out gear. Wiz: Well, he isn't without his share of weaknesses. If he stays out of water for too long, he'll become very weak. And if he uses the Waterbearer hand for violent purposes, a being called the Thirst will find him and attempt to sap all his energy, leaving him a withered husk. Boomstick: AAAHH! KILL IT WITH FIRE!!! Wiz: Well, fire would just piss it off. But there's no denying that Aquaman is very deserving of the title King of the Sea. ("I couldn't turn my back on the world... I was a superhero long before I was a King.") May Wiz: One of the first combatants of the Guilty Gear tournament, May is a member of the Jellyfish Pirates and first mate of the Mayship. Boomstick: Gee, I wonder where they got such a great name for the ship! Seriously, tell me. I don't know. Wiz: The Jellyfish Pirates are a group that steals from the rich and gives to the poor. Boomstick: So, like Robin Hood and the merry men? Wiz: On steroids. Even though they're led by the headstrong, egotistical Johnny, the Jellyfish Pirates will fight and kill to achieve their goals. (Johnny: "My Jellyfish Pirates accept applications for female crew members. Please keep us in mind.") Wiz: May was orphaned and taken in by Johnny as an honorary member of his pirate crew. From that day, everything May did was for Johnny. Boomstick: Johnny knew right away that May was something special. Even though she's young, stands 5'2" and only weighs 108 pounds, May possesses extraordinary combat expertise. Wiz: She may be small, but May always holds an anchor on her back, and she can swing it around with ease, or block attacks with it. Anchors are traditionally made of lead, a metal with an atomic mass of 207.2 grams per mol. The anchor is the same height as May, so it's clear that she has superhuman strength. Boomstick: She can spin around with her anchor, or just straight up smack you with it. But her powers don't stop there. She can summon sea creatures such as whales and dolphins in combat. Especially her friend Dolphin-kun, who lives with her on the Mayship. Wiz: Her ability is akin to warping to reality itself as she can summon her creatures through portals, and it's seen as the ultimate magical skill in Guilty Gear. She can also rotate her arms at incredible speed for a 32-hit combo Boomstick: And if that's not enough, she'll beat you with her anchor so hard that you lose consciousness, then you wake up in a cannon on the Mayship and blasts you out! Talk about an overkill. Wiz: May has definitely shown herself to be an asset for the Jellyfish Pirates. ("You messed with the wrong pirate!") Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Death Battle! (Johnny and May ''are aboard the Mayship, feeding Dolphin-kun) Johnny: Great day to be sailing the Secret Sea, huh, May? May: Every day is great with you, Johnny. ''(Suddenly, Aquaman bursts out of the water and faces Johnny) Aquaman: You there, release that poor dolphin! Johnny: And if I refuse? Aquaman: You seal your fate. (Aquaman calls a seal to attack Johnny. It hits Johnny in the head, knocking him to the ground. He approaches Johnny, and then stabs Johnny with the Trident of Neptune, killing him.) May: Johnny! Aquaman: Now move aside, little girl! May: Looks like this little girl has to beat this big bully... for Johnny! FIGHT! (Aquaman turns his Waterbearer hand into a harpoon and fires it at May. She blocks it with her anchor and it sticks into the metal.) May: Come on, then! (May pulls Aquaman near her with the anchor. She begins to attack with her anchor and lands a few hits, but Aquaman uses his super reflexes to detect her next move and casts a force field with his trident.) Aquaman: Too easy. (Aquaman fires scalding water at May but she blocks it with her anchor.) Aquaman: Enough of this! (Aquaman creates a giant hand out of the water using the trident, and it smacks the anchor out of May's hand. Aquaman charges at May.) May: Come forth, Yamada! (May's whale Yamada comes out of a portal and knocks Aquaman onto the ship floor) Aquaman: You communicate with fish as well? May: Flying Fish Flurry! (A sea of flying fish charges Aquaman, but he casts another force field. In the confusion, May retrieves her anchor.) Aquaman: Looks like I need some outside help, too. (Aquaman begins to use his telepathic powers, but is interrupted by a hit from May's anchor from above. May then continues smacking him with the anchor, then uses a special 32-hit combo by rotating her arms rapidly.) Aquaman: I need time. (Aquaman turns his Waterbearer hand into a sword and runs at May. May blocks his hits with her anchor.) Aquaman: Your defense is impeccable. Unfortunately, you left one area open. (May is stabbed in the lower back by a swordfish. She is weakened and falls.) Aquaman: Now to finish this. (Aquaman prepares his Waterbearer hand for the Death Touch, but he gasps for air, realizing he needs to breathe water. He looks at the ocean, then at May.) Aquaman: *slightly weak* I'll make this quick. (Aquaman approaches May and nearly touches her face when the Thirst bursts out of the water and latches on to Aquaman, beginning to deprive him of energy. Aquaman shakes it off but he is now skinny and frail.) Aquaman: Need... water... (Aquaman crawls towards the end of the boat when May plants the anchor on his back. Aquaman writhes in pain.) May: Not so tough now, huh, fish man? Hi-ya! (May smacks Aquaman into the air, and she calls Dolphin-kun to help her jump high. She meets Aquaman in midair. May: Gotcha. (May performs the Overhead Kiss, sending Aquaman back onto the Mayship with a hard landing. May then begins to land a combo on Aquaman by spinning the anchor around and netting a few big hits. Then she hits him over the head, knocking him unconscious. Aquaman wakes up in a cannon.) Aquaman: What's going on? May: Sayonara! (May turns the wheel so the cannon points downward, and fires Aquaman at the shore. His head hits a boulder and it explodes in a sea of gore. A shark comes out of a portal on shore and drags his remains into the sea.) K.O.! Post-Battle Boomstick: What?! No way! How did the little pirate girl beat a superhero? Wiz: This battle was very close, but Aquaman's limitations eventually caught up to him. Because May was able to keep the fight on the Mayship, Aquaman began to lose his strength as he stayed out of water. May also had the advantage of not waiting for her animal friends to help her, as she can summon them directly from portals, unlike Aquaman who has to talk to his fish beforehand. Boomstick: Aquaman's abuse of the Waterbearer hand attracted the Thirst and it resulted in an obstacle too great for Aquaman to overcome. Wiz: Aquaman may be able to match May's immense strength in peak condition, but certainly not when he's had most of his energy drained. Boomstick: *fan voice* But Boomstick, what if Aquaman had went into the water before finishing May off? Wiz: Good question. Because the Thirst was already on its way, it would have likely made no difference if Aquaman chose to refresh his energy first. In his weakened state, his walking speed slowed and the Thirst could have made it to the boat before Aquaman could get out. Boomstick: Looks like Aquaman bit off more than he could chew. Wiz: The winner is May. Next Time on Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015